Imperator of the Holy Luthorian Empire
The Imperator of the Holy Luthorian Empire 'is the elective monarch and Head of State of Luthori, who represents the nation as its symbol and guaranteer of the Constitution. Legally the Imperator has little powers but can use its influence in to government politics and decision making. The Imperator usually is the one to assemble all parties in to negotiations for a cabinet formation. Meaning Every Imperator's reign is commemorated as their ''Imperium. For example, when a Prime Minister forms a cabinet, they usually use their last name in the official name of the cabinet like: "Urquhart Cabinet". The same goes for an Imperator, though it is then used like this: "Reichert's Imperium". An Imperium is not a cabinet but inhabits instead the entire realm during the reign of said Imperator. History The Office of the Imperator was created in 4622 when the 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' bill, created by Franz Reichert and submitted by the Imperial Citizens Party, passed the Imperial Diet and became official, this bill transformed the Republic of Luthori into the Holy Luthorian Empire. The Head of State at the time was President James Weston who had the legal right to assume the Office of the Imperator but refused saying: I shall be the last President of the Republic and as a firm believer in the Empire I think that the people shall choose the first Imperator. Imperators '''Imperator Brandon I In the 4622 election, the Pope and Prime Minister Brandon I became the first Imperator, but his reign was short lived as he failed to negotiate a government coalition. Because of this Brandon dissolved the Imperial Diet and called for an early election. The election resulted in him loosing the title of Imperator. He was the only Imperator who held both positions of Head of State and Head of Government simultaneously, as well as being the Pope of the Holy Luthori Church. He died a month later of his dethronement. Imperator Franz Reichert 4623 - 4624 Though Pope Brandon I lost the Office in the election of 4623, Franz Reichert assumed the throne with over 56% of the vote. His first action was to call all the parties in the Diet to hold negotiations for a cabinet coalition, as Luthori had been without one for over a year. Franz Reichert was the one who drafted the 'ICP-02: Imperial Restoration' bill and is therefore known by many pro-empire and monarchist supporters as the Restorator of the Empire. He was the General Secretary of the Imperial Citizens Party from 4621 to 4632. 4628 - 4632 Franz Reichert was elected Imperator once more in 4628 with over 52% of the vote. During Reichert's second term as Imperator he has put himself in a more influential role and assumed the position as the unofficial head of government through his nephew; Edward Daeva the Prime Minister. He is by far most known during the Daeva Cabinet II for his Luthori Works program which intended on creating a long term solution for the unemployment in the country. In early 4633 it was reported that 600 thousand unemployed had been given a full-time job, the program was implemented in March 4631. Imperator Reichert is in recent times the longest serving politician with a record of 50 years. He has formed and led the parties of the National Rally for Imperial Restoration, the National Democratic Alliance and recently the Imperial Citizens Party. Imperator Robert Redmond In 4624, Robert Redmond from the Patriots Party won the position of Imperator through an early election. Under Imperator Redmond's reign the Holy Luthorian Empire was finally able to get a stable minority government headed by former Imperator Reichert's nephew, Edward Daeva. Redmond is the only Imperator of the three first to stay out of politics and have a more symbolic role. Imperator Kim Ferns 4632 - 4638 Kim Ferns won in August 4632, but decided to take office after the former Imperator; Franz Reichert's funeral as to show her respects to him. Imperator Ferns is the first woman elected as the monarch of the Empire. Kim Ferns is as well the leader of the Patriots Party. Imperator Ferns won the office three times in a row, but lost it in 4638 to Pope John I of the Holy Luthori Church. 4648 - 4651 Kim Ferns once more won the Office of the Imperator in 4648. Imperator John Pope John I won the 4638 Imperatorial election and succeeded Kim Ferns. He was serving as the leader of the Holy Luthori Church. He was succeeded by Pope Brandon II in 4644. Imperator Brandon II Pope Brandon II won the 4644 Imperatorial election and became the second Imperator of Luthori named Brandon. He is the Pope and leader of the Holy Luthori Church. Imperator Ronald Smith Ronald Smith won the 4651 Imperatorial election for the Patriots Party, and effectively succeeding Imperator Kim Ferns from the same party. Imperator William I 4656 - 4666 Pope William I of the Holy Luthori Church won the 4653 Imperatorial election. He is most notable known to have lead the Pope William's Cabinet I and II, he is also the candidate who has won the most Imperator elections, Pope William I reigned from 4653 to 4666, becoming the longest sitting Imperator. 4674 - 4677 Pope William I managed to retake the Office during the 4674 election as well as forming the Pope William's Cabinet III afterwards. Imperator Franklin Warren Franklin Warren, became the Imperator after defeating Pope William I, in the 4666 election. He candidates for the Justice Party of Luthori. Imperator Kimmi Hall Kimmi Hall, became the Imperator after Franklin Warren, during the 4670 election. She is the leader of the More Artania. Imperator Casval Reichert Casval Reichert of the Imperial Citizens Party won the Office of the Imperator, and as such becoming the second Reichert to hold the position, as his grandfather was Franz Reichert. List of Imperators of Luthori Styles and title The Imperator is styled through through the titles of: * His/Her Excellency These are the ways to address the Imperator: * Your Excellency * My Imperator * Sire